iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Laisa Hayford
Lady Laisa Hayford is the current Lady and ruler of Hayford. Appearance She has curly brown hair and light brown skin, and dark eyes. She is of average height, and has a curvy body shape. History Laisa Hayford was born in 370 AC to Jorvan II Hayford and Shana Toland from Dorne. She was the eldest of their four children. She often took care of her younger siblings, Arrel, Danire, and Nira. From a young age, she would take after her father as an expert of giving orders, even if not everyone listened to them at first. But she became a good commander and leader. She was willful and could get away with almost anything with just a charming smile to her parents. Eventually her antics were becoming tiresome for her mother, and she sent her with a scribe who worked for them, Alector Roote. There she learnt to read and write, and decipher coded messages he would use for her practice. As she was growing up, with her sister and her two younger brothers would send coded messages to each other that none of the guards or servants could read. Growing up in the court, once she came of age, she had to learn to act proper, and learned many artful crafts. She learned to take care of her brothers and sister and her parents as they grew older. She would oft play her lute or sing for them when they were trying to sleep. She learned how to act and how to behave when visitors would come, and her charming smile was now used on them. During a hunting trip in 387AC, both of her brothers, Arrel and Danire Hayford were both killed during a bandit raid. Now next in line of succession, she was the heir of Hayford after both her parents passed away. With help from her sister, she established her rule. Timeline 372 AC – Laisa is born 382 AC – Alector Roote arrives and begins teaching her, 387 AC – Arrel and Danire and killed during a hunting trip by bandits 380AC – Jorvan II Hayford fights in the Battle of Last Ridge 394 AC – Jorvan II Hayford dies in his sleep 395 AC – Shana Hayford (Toland) falls down stairs and does not get up 395 AC – Laisa inherits Hayford Recent Events Laisa waits in a thunderstorm for her sister to return after the chaos of the Grand Council and the fires in King’s Landing. Her Lord Commander meets with the new King, Orys Baratheon. Her vassal, Lord Carrel Hogg arrives with his troops and his family to Hayford. Later in that moon, Laisa treats several King’s men to dinner in her castle. One late night, Laisa and Lord Hogg exchange words, and Laisa promises to take him and his ailing wife to someone who could treat her in King’s Landing. She follows up on that promise, and meets Prince Stannis Baratheon on the way to King’s Landing. Nira and Tavion share a moment alone, away from conflict or politics, sharing noting but their love. Once there, Lord and Lady Hogg are treated by a Maester in the Sept of Baelor, while Laisa seeks out King Orys Baratheon. Laisa and the Hogg’s spend one last night in King’s Landing, before returning home to Hayford. After Laisa’s return to Hayford, her sister Nira reveals personal news-she’s with child. Nira expresses the wish to marry the child’s father, Laisa’s own Commander of the Guard, Tavion Smyte. After some personal deliberation, Laisa agrees, and sends them on their way so they could be wed. Her advisor Rendal Hogg expresses concerns, and Laisa does her best to console him. With Nira and Tavion still gone, Laisa deals with a disturbance amongst the farmer’s in her holding that concern the Hogg soldiers. Laisa reprimands Lord Hogg because of his negligence of his soldiers caused undue harm to her citizens. After the Siege of King’s Landing, Laisa ended up on the losing side of the war. Now having to deal with the fallout of her decision, she shares a moment with her new brother-in-law. Laisa travels to King’s Landing once again to meet with King Beron Baratheon, and pledge her loyalty. In return, he request’s Nira as a hostage in King’s Landing. Nira is pregnant, however, and gives birth only days before she leaves for the Red Keep. Tensions run high between the sisters, as Nira is upset to leave her new born son. With the Dragon on the rise, Laisa sets to prepare Hayford’s defences, but also receives words from Hogg’s wife. With a choice of her place in the war at hand, Laisa determines her loyalties. During a moment of drunkenness, Laisa mistakenly reveals Nira’s marriage and child, and has to deal with her secretive nature being brought to light. Family Members Immediate Family * Lord Jorvan II Hayford – Father AC * Shana Hayford (neé Toland) – Mother AC * Arrel Hayford – Brother AC * Danira Hayford – Brother AC * Nira Hayford – Sister 179 Extended Family * Harrold Hayford (b. 335) * Isabel Hayford neé Staunton (b. 335), * Denys Hayford (b. 352) * Rhaea Hayford (b. 353) * Maekar Hayford (b. 355) * Martyn Hayford (315-351) * Elaena Hayford neé Sunglass (316-340) * Cedrik Hayford (332-351) * Harry Hayford (b. 344) * Hugh Hayford (b. 344) * Ser Hugh Stokeworth * Lyra Hayford (d.379) * Manly Stokeworth (b.358) * Ermesande Hayford (298-312) * Lily Hayford (b.342) * Addam Rykerr (333AC) * Rohanne Hayford * Beron Rykerr (b. 358) * Joanne Rykerr (b.360) * Barristan Rykerr (b.363) * Jasper Hayford * Alena Wendwater (b.371) * Gyles Kestrel * Sarra Hayford * Ronald Kestrel * Tomas Kestrel * Lord Rylon Hayford (d.196) Household Members Ser Tavion Smyte – Lord Commander of the Hayford Guard, 34 {Martially Adept} Rendal Hogg – Laisa's advisor, uncle of Lord Hogg, 64 {Autodidactic} Nira Hayford – Her sister, and only remaining immediate family member, 20 {Administrator} Lord Carrel Hogg – Lord of House Hogg, her sworn house, 38 {Voice} Category:House Hayford Category:Crownlander